Best selling games (fifth generation)
The Best selling video games of the fifth generation of games. Consoles Overall Top 10 best selling fifth generation console games. Includes only sales on one console only (i.e. separate sales figures and rankings for Madden NFL on the PSX, N64). # Super Mario 64 (N64 - 11 million)43 # Gran Turismo (PSX - 10.85 million shipped)108109 # Final Fantasy VII (PSX - 9.8 million, includes Final Fantasy VII International)110 # Gran Turismo 2 (PSX - 9.37 million shipped)108109 # Mario Kart 64 (N64 - 8.47 million approximately: 6.23 million in US and PAL region,56 2.24 million in Japan)46 # GoldenEye 007 (N64 - 8 million)575843 # Tomb Raider II (PSX - 8 million)43 # The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (N64 - 7.6 million)44 # Metal Gear Solid (PSX - 7 million)111 # Tomb Raider (PSX - 7 million)112 Playstation Top 10 best selling Playstation games # Gran Turismo (10.85 million shipped)108109 # Final Fantasy VII (9.8 million, includes Final Fantasy VII International)110 # Gran Turismo 2 (9.37 million shipped)108109 # Tomb Raider II (8 million)43 # Metal Gear Solid (7 million)111 # Tomb Raider (7 million)112 # Crash Bandicoot (6.8 million)113 # Final Fantasy VIII (6 million)114 # Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (5.17 million approximately: 3.87 million in US,19 1.3 million in Japan)46 # Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (5.16 million approximately: 3.76 million in US,19 1.4 million in Japan)46 Nintendo 64 Top 10 best selling Nintendo 64 games # Super Mario 64 (11 million)43 # Mario Kart 64 (8.47 million approximately: 6.23 million in US and PAL region,56 2.24 million in Japan)46 # GoldenEye 007 (8 million)575843 # The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (7.6 million)44 # Super Smash Bros. (4.9 million approximately: 2.93 million in US,19 1.97 million in Japan)46 # Diddy Kong Racing (4.434 million approximately: 3.78 million in US and PAL,56 653,928 in Japan)59 # Pokémon Stadium (3.871 million approximately: 3.16 million in US,19 710,765 in Japan)59 # Donkey Kong 64 (3.77 million approximately: 2.67 million in US,19 1.1 million in Japan)46 # The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (3.36 million)44 # Star Fox 64 (3.325 million approximately: 2.76 million in US,19 565,222 in Japan)59 Handhelds Game Boy Top 10 best selling Game Boy games # Tetris (33 million)81 # Pokémon Red, Blue, and Green (20.08 million approximately: 10.23 million in Japan,46 9.85 million in US)19 # Pokémon Gold and Silver (14.51 million approximately: 7.6 million in US,19 6.91 million in Japan)46 # Super Mario Land (14 million)43 # Pokémon Yellow: Special Pikachu Edition (8.26 million approximately: 5.1 million in US,19 3.16 million in Japan)46 # The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (6.05 million approximately: 3.83 million,44 2.22 million for the DX version)44 # The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages (3.96 million)44 # The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons (3.96 million)44 # Pokémon Crystal (3.75 million approximately: 2.1 million in Japan,46 1.65 million in US)19 # Pokémon Trading Card Game (2.9 million approximately: 1.51 million in US,19 1.39 million in Japan)46 Dreamcast is 6th gen category:Video games Category:lists